


Warm Yellow Rivers

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Lapis makes all our favourite gems wet themselves, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Lapis discovers she can control not only water, but bodily fluids and functions as well, and decides to have some fun with this new discovery.





	

It was yet another hot summer in Beach City, the sun was shining, birds were singing, the air was fresh, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky! And on a beautiful day such as this one, Lapis thought there wasn't anything better than staying inside the barn and watch her favourite episodes of Camp Pining Hearts again... Well, it would be if it weren't for her roommate's newfound love of slushies.

Lapis's eye twitched in irritation as Peridot slurped her drink loudly, making the blue gem unable to hear her personal favourite lines of the show. 

"Look, Lapis!" Peridot called. "My tongue is purple!" she announced and stuck out her tongue, revealing the drink had dyed it a dark shade of purple.

Lapis shot the gem an annoyed look, did she really think she cared about the colour of her tongue? Ugh, Peridot's obsession with those slush drinks were driving her mad! As much as she liked Steven, why did he have to introduce her roommate to those icy drinks?! 

"I don't care." Lapis grumbled and tried to return to watching television the best she could with Peridot's insufferably loud slurping. 

"If I got a cherry flavoured one, my tongue would be red!" Peridot mused excitedly.

Lapis groaned and covered her face with her hands as Peridot slurped on. Ugh, she couldn't take much more of this! Lapis needed her television fix! Was there a way to shut her roommate up?! 

It was then she sensed it, some type of liquid in Peridot. Overtime she learned she could control different fluids like orange juice, soda, even oil! But this was something entirely new to her. Lapis normally would had given it more thought, but the noise was too unbearable. So without a second thought she went for it.

Right away Peridot paused, blinking in confusion as she looked down at herself. Lapis watched in curiosity, eyes widening in surprise as she watched a yellow stain form on the shorts Peridot adored so. 

"Oh stars!" Peridot gasped as her cheeks flared a dark green in blushing embarrassment. "These were my favourite shorts!" she whined and quickly rushed out of the barn. 

Lapis blinked as the realization of what she done hit her. She just made Peridot piss herself! She had no idea she could manipulate bodily fluids and functions! Could she also control similar things like vomit, blood, maybe even breastmilk? She would have to test those theories for another day. A little smirk formed on her face as an idea sparked in her head. For now, she decided to test her ability to manipulate urine.

And she knew just the gems to test it on.

Jasper was the obvious first choice, aside from anger and resentment Lapis Lazuli still had towards her, since coming to earth and joining the Crystal Gems (much to Lapis's dismay) Jasper spend most of her time playing earth sports. And often drank bottle after bottle of water or those sport drinks while she did so, so the chances of her bladder being full was very likely.

Lapis watched from a distance as Jasper engaged in a round of volleyball with some humans. Her fluffy hair pulled back into a ponytail and the pants of her uniform shorten. 

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this." Lapis snickered to herself as she watched Jasper drink from her water bottle.

....

Originally Jasper wasn't too keen on playing sports with humans, but right away she found it was fun to win time and time again against these week humans, such as now. Jasper grunted as she spiked the ball over the net, winning yet another goal for her team, who cheered loudly for Jasper's win.

"What do you say, you humans up for another round?" Jasper asked with a cocky smirk.

The humans on the opposing team sighed and went to collect the volleyball to serve. Jasper grinned, she could probably get a few more wins in before these humans gave up yet again. 

Jasper got into position as the human on the other team served the ball to her team, she watched the ball sail over the net and was about to dive down to bump it back over the net, until...

She froze, feeling her bladder fill up with pressure that seemed to come out of nowhere. Jasper was well aware about how all that bathroom stuff worked, but she just went before she started playing.She couldn't possibly have to again! Jasper missed the ball, in bounced on the ground once before landing at her feet.

"You okay?" a human on her team asked.

Jasper slowly nodded. "Ye-yeah, sun just got in my eye." she lied as the human handed her the ball.

"It's your turn to serve."

Jasper gulped nervously, pressing her thighs together in hopes to try to suppress the increasing feeling of pressure in her bladder. It was then she tried to serve the ball, only to have it bounce off the metal poles that kept the net up and smack her in her forehead with enough force for her to topple over.

"Gah!" she cried as she fell backwards and landed on her back. 

Suddenly the pressure in her bladder went away, but not in a good way. Warm urine ran down her legs and created a dark smelly stain on the crotch of her uniform. Jasper's face turned beet red as the others gathered around to see if she was alright. She couldn't hide the wet stains forming on her crotch and legs, even if she could the smell was a dead give away. So she could do little but cover her face in embarrassment and groan.

....

Excellent! That couldn't had gone more perfect! And it was so easy too, long as her unsuspecting victims had a few drinks Lapis could make them have an accident at will. Now, who to test in on next? Now that she thought about it, if not for the personal history between her and Jasper, Amethyst probably would had been first. The gem was practically a garbage disposal, so the chances that Amethyst had fluids in her were more or less a hundred percent guaranteed. So looked liked Amethyst was going to be her next target.

And luckily the gem wasn't too far, Amethyst was currently at the boardwalk, using the money Greg had given her to order herself snacks at the various shacks. And ironically one of those items included a six pack of soda. It was like Amethyst was practically begging Lapis to test her powers on her! And all that soda would make it so easy. 

But there was a slight problem, the boardwalk had a port-a-potty, those would prove to make things difficult should Amethyst go to one to try to relief herself. Unless....

Yes, this would work out perfectly.

....

Amethyst let out a loud burp as she finished guzzling the last can of soda. She just loved root beer and how the bubbles made her stomach feel, not to mention a good burp always felt great after downing six cans of pop. Of course all that bubbly liquid would result in a full bladder, but she just didn't expect to have to relief herself so soon. But hey, unlike Pearl she didn't mind too much. Only thing that annoyed her was she was forced to urinate in the "proper" places. She didn't see the big deal! Dogs could lift their legs and piss wherever they pleased, why not her? 

She let out a little huff and made her way over to the only port-a-potty, all the more reason people should be more open to peeing outside. These things were a waste of money in her opinion. Why did Mayor Dewey bother spend money on this? Money was meant to buy snacks with, not throw away for something you could do outdoors for free! Who cares about being sanitary?! Well... Apparently the police when they gave her a ticket the last time she urinated outside. And Greg since he warned her if she got another ticket for something ridiculous he wouldn't give her money for anymore snacks, and Amethyst loved her snacks! So stupid port-a-potty it was.

Her plump lips formed as frown as she realize the port-a-potty was occupied. Normally she would be willing to wait, but her bladder begged to differ.

"Hey?" Amethyst called as she knocked on the door. "Mind hurrying it up?" she gulped nervously as the need to relief herself grew stronger. "Come on, I really gotta go!" Amethyst knocked again, this time much louder and harder. By now Amethyst was holding her crotch with one hand, while the other frantically knocked on the door. "What's taking you so long?!" she demanded as she was more or less forced to do "the pee-pee dance". "HURRY UP!" Amethyst hollered. "I'm gonna piss myself here!"

Sadly that's just what happened. Amethyst couldn't hold it anymore and soon her once bone dry clothes became wet with fresh urine. She whimpered and felt to her knees, powerless to do anything as the pee soaked her leggings. 

"Ugh, come on!" Amethyst huffed, still holding her now wet crotch. If anyone got word of her wetting herself she would never hear the end of it!

....

Meanwhile, Lapis was hidden away in the very port-a-potty, a hand covering her mouth to try to muffle her laughing. Sure she didn't get to see anything, but hearing Amethyst being so vocal about her need for the port-a-potty was just so satisfying to hear! Once she was sure Amethyst had left, she exited the plastic house. Glad to finally be out of there since it smelled utterly terrible. Causing three gems to wet themselves wasn't enough, those three were too easy targets. Lapis needed a challenge, and Pearl would provide just that challenge. For starters, she hated drinking and eating, as well the digesting process. Which would make it all the more satisfying to see her piss herself and give Lapis a more challenging target.

It took a bit of stalking, but there eventually was a moment throughout the day where Pearl drank a cup of tea. It wasn't as much as the six pack of sodas Amethyst had drank, but it certainly would give Lapis the chance to use her powers on Pearl. 

The blue gem watched as the Pearl practiced her dancing and swordsmanship under a blossoming tree. Oh yes, Lapis would definitely make this rare opportunity count!

....

Pearl's sword slashed through the air with a 'swoosh' as she swung it, balancing all her weight on her toes. Everything a proper sword user should be. Elegant, precise, graceful, powerful, a knight with full control over their body, mind, emotion and-

Pearl paused, a very unwanted pressure feeling building up.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Pearl squawked and dropped her sword in a panic. Did she really have to go now?! She thought for sure she wouldn't have the need to urinate until hours later. And it's only been a few short minutes. 

She had no where nearby to go handle her business! And Pearl had no intention of relieving herself outdoors like an animal! But what to do?! Pearl needed a way to deal with the pressure that was quickly building up. But how? In a desperate attempted to try to slow down the sudden need for relief, Pearl tore off her stash. But unfortunately that did nothing to ease her bladder.

"Why?!" Pearl cried out in horror as a small trickle leaked out. She crossed her legs to try to stop it, but to no avail. A steady stream of yellow pee made its way out of Pearl, leaking down her thin legs and creating am uncomfortable wet spot on the crotch of her tights. "Why?!" she cried out again and fell to her knees, covering her face. "Why did this have to happen?!" she sobbed.

....

"Gee, dramatic much?" Lapis scoffed to herself as she watched Pearl. It wasn't even that much piss like Amethyst or Jasper had to deal with. But oh well, it was fun to see Pearl freak out about pissing herself so much, but now there was another gem on her list who definitely deserved the humiliation of wetting themselves, Bismuth.

Lapis wished she thought of her right after Jasper, but it seemed to slipped her mind. Bismuth was the gem who poofed her after all, so it was only fair she too should wet herself with the others. Luckily since she became free of her bubble, Bismuth spend most of her time indulging in earth culture and activities and formed an routine around that. Right now would be the time Bismuth would stop at the Big Donut and get her usual cup of coffee and donut. If Lapis wanted this to work she would have to act fast!

....

"Hey Bismuth." Sadie greeted with a smile on her face as Bismuth entered the shop. "Back again?" 

"You know it." Bismuth mused with a matching smile on her face. 

"Let me guess, the usual?" Sadie asked, already filling up a cup with coffee. 

"Of course." Bismuth nodded.

Earth changed so much since she was first sealed in a bubble, they're was so much to see, try, and new people to meet! And of course different donuts to taste, donuts and black coffee were one of Bismuth's favourite discoveries. 

"And what donut will you be trying today?" Sadie asked as she handed the cup to Bismuth.

"Hmmm...." she studied the donut display. "I think I'll give one of those Boston creams a whirl."

Sadie nodded and got a donut in a bag and handed it to Bismuth. "It's on the house."

"Hey! How come she gets donuts on the house?!" Lars questioned with a frown. "And I work here and I don't?"

"Lars, when do you actually do any work around here?" Bismuth asked, which caused Sadie to snickered as Lars could only pout.

"Well, see you tomorrow Bismuth." Sadie said. "Hope you enjoy your food."

"Always do!" she waved as she left the Big Donut to sit outside on a nearby bench.

First she dug into her donut, loving the creamy filling on the inside. Once she polished off the pastry, Bismuth went about drinking her coffee. She adored black coffee, it was like the night sky was melted into the little cup. She chuckled lightly, was she really getting all poetic about a drink? Stars, she was in that bubble way too long. It was probably a sign to shut up and drink already.

Bismuth drank deeply and quickly, being as she bathe in lava at the forge, drinking hot liquid was hardly a problem to her. She smacked her lips once the cup was empty. Hot coffee always hit the spot!

Though apparently in more ways than one.

Bismuth guess that thing she heard about caffeine making you pee more was true, because she certainly needed the bathroom right now.... RIGHT NOW! She sprang to her feet and dashed back inside the Big Donut.

"Bismuth, you okay?" Sadie asked, noticing the panic expression on her face. "Do you not like the donut?"

"N-no, it was great!" she reassured. "I just really need to use your bathroom."

"Sorry Bismuth, but-"

"Some blue jerk clogged all the toilets." Lars finished for Sadie.

"Even the employee only one." Sadie shook her head. "Don't even know how they managed to sneak passed us."

"Bu-bu-but I gotta go!" Bismuth cried out in a panic.

"Maybe if your fast enough you could go to another restroom or-"

Sadie couldn't even finish talking, Bismuth lost the battle with her bladder. She made a noise as urine came out of her and stained her attire.

"Gross! That's disgusting!" Lars gagged and pinched his nose.

"I-I'll get some napkins!" Sadie stuttered, rushing to the back room to get some.

Bismuth groaned and held her wet crotch. She was never going to be able to show her face at the Big Donut again. 

So long sweet donuts and coffee...

....

Lapis was a laughing mess as she left Bismuth to her wet suffering. Oh that was just too damn good! And in front of two humans she knew? This was the best one yet! Maybe she would sneak into the forge and leave Bismuth a pack of diapers to humiliate her further! Oh the look on her face if she were to do that would be so sweet!

Lapis needed one more hit, and it just so happened there was one more gem who had yet to wet themselves. Garnet was going to be a bit of a doozy, sure she occasionally drank, but Garnet possessed future vision. All Lapis could do was hope Garnet didn't plan on peeking into the future as she put her plan into motion.

....

Garnet strode across the sandy beaches of the shore. It was rare that she and the others got a day off, and she most certainly wasn't going to waste it inside of her room. She took a deep breath and admired the ocean from a distance. Rose Quartz was always right about this planet, it was beautiful. She inhaled the smell of the salty fresh air, Garnet was thankful this was were the temple was. The ocean was always such a beautiful and relaxing sight that always put her at ease, no matter what seemed to trouble her. 

Perhaps she would go surfing? The waves look perfect for the sport today, and surfing was a rare treat. Yes, she decided surfing it was! She couldn't wait to ride those waves and feel the wetness of the cool and refreshing water and-

Garnet paused, feeling a small tinge of pressure in her bladder. Scratch that, it was far from small! It was like a meteor getting closer and closer to a planet! Garnet pressed her thighs together. She didn't need future vision to know she wasn't going to make it too the bathroom at the temple in time, but what could she do?! All three of her eyes darted around for some form of an answer. Then it hit her.

"The ocean!" Garnet cried out. That was it! She could just get deep enough in the water she could relief herself! No one would know! "Come on!" she yelled as she began to awkwardly rush to the ocean's waters. 

Then, she fell. 

Tripping on a rock, she lost control of not only her footing, but also her bladder. Garnet fell face first into the sand with her ass in the air, she let out a 'Oof' and silently cringed as pee soaked through her uniform. Ugh, why?! Was it because she didn't look into the future enough? But it didn't matter now. She had a wet and smelly uniform to deal with now.

"Ugh...." Garnet groaned as she peeled her face off the ground, spitting out a mouthful of sand and taking a moment to adjust her crooked shades. 

....

Oh how grand! To see a gem as cool and collective as Garnet become a clumsy and wet mess was a marvellous sight! Lapis would have to do that again one day! Maybe after a few days she could make all six of her victims urinate again. 

"Maybe I could record it next time." Lapis snickered to herself as she flew back to the barn.

She stretched and entered the barn, curling up in her hammock. What a day, she deserved a rest after all that hard wo-

Lapis yelped as she felt someone grab her arm and harshly yank her out of her hammock. Her face paled upon seeing who it was.

"Jasper?!"

No, it wasn't just Jasper. Standing before her were all six of her victims, Pearl, Garnet, Peridot, Amethyst, Jasper, and Bismuth. 

"You little brat!" Jasper snarled as she glared at Lapis.

"Wha-what's wrong?!" 

"Don't play dumb." Peridot frowned and jabbed a finger in Lapis's chest. "We know it was you!"

"Me? What did I do?!" please, please, PLEASE, say they didn't find out.

"You're the one making us piss ourselves!" Amethyst hissed.

"No I'm not!" Lapis lied.

"Don't lie, Lars and Sadie said they saw someone blue enter the bathrooms and when they came out they were clogged!" Bismuth growled.

"Do you know how revolting what you did was?!" Pearl spat. "It was all over my legs and was so smelly!" she shivered in disgust.

"What were you thinking?" Garnet demanded.

"I-I don't know!" Lapis stuttered in panic. Crap, she didn't think they would find out!

"I say we give her a taste of her own medicine!" Jasper suggested as everyone cheered in agreement.

"B-but none of you have powers like mine." Lapis said weakly.

"Don't worry." Amethyst smirked, summoning a large bottle of lemonade that she most likely stashed in her gem. "We're gonna do this the old fashion way."

"Is that lemonade?" Lapis stuck her tongue out, she hated the tartness of lemonade.

"Yup." Jasper snickered and held her from behind with a big bear hug. 

"Oh, we have a funnel somewhere in here!" Peridot mused and raced about to get it.

"Good idea." Pearl nodded. 

Lapis felt sick to her stomach as Peridot returned with a white funnel on her hand. Pearl went about holding her head still as Peridot forced the funnel in her mouth. Amethyst smirked as she tipped the bottle of lemonade and started to pour it down the funnel. 

"Drink up." Amethyst sang.

Lapis wanted to vomit, she hated how tart it tasted, but she could do little but gulp down the liquid. Ugh, this was awful! It wasn't long until the bottle was empty and Lapis had a bloated middle full of the juice. She coughed as the funnel was finally removed from her mouth. 

She groaned before glaring at the others. "No-none of you have powers like mine." she reminded once again.

"Don't worry," Garnet replied as she adjusted her shades coolly. "We can wait."

"We have all day." Bismuth added.

And that's just what happened, few minutes later Lapis could feel how full her bladder was, but refused to relieved herself. Sadly, they could all tell.

"What's wrong?" Bismuth asked in a taunting manner. "Gotta go?"

She poked harshly at her stomach, Lapis yelped as a trickle of urine dripped down her thighs. She quickly tried to to regain control of her bladder, but just when Lapis thought she had stopped any leaks, her middle was poked again harshly, by Peridot this time. That did it for Lapis, she needed relief now! Soon yellow pee flowed down her legs in a steady streamed and formed a little puddle on the wooden floors of the barns. She couldn't help but sigh in relief as she felt the pressure from her full bladder disappear little by little.

"Wow." Amethyst commented. "Never seen so much at once."

Pearl shot Amethyst a glare. "Ugh, disgusting." she grumbled and shook her head.

After the longest pee she ever taken, Lapis's bladder was finally empty. She couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief upon no longer feeling her bladder so full. Jasper rolled her eyes and let go of Lapis, causing her to drop to her knees in her own pool of urine. Great, as if her attire couldn't get anymore wet and smelly!

"Now, I think you learned your lesson about tampering with other gem's bodily fluids and functions." Pearl scolded. Lapis frowned and nodded. "Good, then I would suggest you clean up your mess. It's starting to stink up the barn." she pinched her nose and walked out of the barn with the others.

Lapis gave an annoyed frowned and looked down at herself as she stood up. Her skirt was completely drenched in piss and smelled dreadful! Ugh, this was the worst! Lapis Lazuli felt so wet and uncomfortable like this, and now she had to clean up the mess she was forced to make. 

"Totally worth it though..." Lapis chuckled lightly to herself, getting a bucket and a sponge.


End file.
